


And Make Of It What You Will

by abundantlyqueer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando reaches back, spreading a hand over Elijah's narrow flank, pulling him in even as Elijah pushes to meet him. Orlando's body stutters, the strangeness of Liv's body a distracting counterpoint to familiar feeling of being fucked by Elijah.</p><p>"That's, um … " Viggo says, his voice creaking stiffly. "That's … "</p><p>"That's art is what that is," Sean says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Make Of It What You Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absolutefiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=absolutefiction), [dutch_eowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dutch_eowyn).



"It's a game," Viggo says softly, his lips brushing against the curl of Orlando's left ear.

"What kind of game?"

"The kind yeh like," Sean says, reaching around from behind to unbutton the front of Orlando's shirt. "The kind where everyone wins."

Orlando leans back in Sean's arms, tilting his head so they rest temple-to-temple.

"So ... how do I play?" Orlando asks, pushing his hips forwards as Sean parts his shirt for him, uncovering the hard narrow lines of his sun-tanned chest.

"Well, first we go into the bedroom," Viggo says.

"Why can't we play here?" Orlando asks, looking from the corners of his eyes at the long low chaise next to the window.

"Because the others are in the bedroom," Viggo says.

"Others?" Orlando says, letting Sean tip him back onto his own axis of balance. "Who others?"

Viggo is already across the room, opening up the big double-doors to the hallway. Sean leaves Orlando, moving to join Viggo.

"Who others?" Orlando asks again.

"Come an' see," Sean says, as Viggo walks out.

Sean follows Viggo, and Orlando – after a second's lip-chewing hesitation – follows them both across the hallway and into the bedroom opposite. As he crosses the threshold, Sean pushes the door shut behind him.

"It's a guessing game," Viggo says, stepping aside to reveal the two people curled in the big armchair at the foot of the bed.

"Oh. Wow," Orlando says.

Elijah is lying back in Liv's arms, and Liv is lying back in the chair.

Liv's dark hair is cropped short enough to fluff upwards on the crown of her head, little kitten wisps falling on her forehead and in front of her ears. There's a smudge of gray eye-shadow at the outer corners of her eyes, a subtle sweep of rose blusher on the apples of her cheeks, and a gloss of berry-red lip-tint on her mouth. Elijah's head is tipped indolently against Liv's shoulder; his sky-blue eyes are an unexpectedly sharp contrast with her violet-blue ones, possibly because – because Elijah's make-up is exactly the same as Liv's.

They're both wearing black velvet suits – slim jackets with narrow shoulders and flared skirts, pants that cling to their thighs and then ease over their calves to meet their black suede flat-heeled Chelsea boots. They're wearing white silk-crepe shirts, the soft collars open at the throat, and the unbuttoned cuffs of their shirt-sleeves hanging below the ends of their jackets' sleeves. In fact, the only point of distinction between Elijah's clothing and Liv's is the purple silk scarf draped under the collar of Liv's jacket.

"So ... what am I supposed to guess?" Orlando grins.

"Which of them is which," Sean says, stepping behind Orlando and slipping his already open shirt down his arms and off.

"Well, that's not very hard," Orlando laughs, scratching reflexively at the center of his chest. "They don't look _that_ much the same."

"That's not how we play," Viggo says, going to Liv and drawing her scarf from around her neck.

He comes back to Orlando, winding the scarf into a band between his hands. Orlando lifts his eyebrows questioningly.

"Close yer eyes," Sean says, standing behind him and winding his arms around Orlando's naked torso.

"Oh," Orlando breathes.

He flashes another look at Liv and Elijah; they gaze back at him serenely. Orlando takes a deep breath, presses his thin lips together, and closes his eyes. Viggo lifts the silk scarf to Orlando's face, tying it over Orlando's eyes. Sean takes the opportunity to lean over Orlando's shoulder and steal a kiss from Viggo's elaborately perfect mouth. Orlando, recognizing the wet-whisper-click of their lips meeting, grins.

"It's still gonna be easy," he says. "Liv's taller than Lij. I don't have to lean down when I kiss her."

"That's not how we play," Viggo says.

Sean makes a shapeless little sound of amusement, and then he's gone. Viggo takes Orlando by the hand and leads him towards the armchair. Orlando resists a little, off-balance when Viggo brings him right up to the chair and tips him down towards it. Orlando throws his free hand out, catching his breath when he realizes the seat is now empty. Elijah and Liv, on their feet and circling silently behind Orlando, grin in amusement.

"Sit down," Viggo says to Orlando.

Orlando, feeling his way, does as he's told. He leans back in the chair's soft depths. His forehead furrows above the silk blindfold as he listens to the wipe-whisper of clothing and soft footfalls on the thick carpet. Elijah and Liv kneel down in front of him – Elijah up on his knees, Liv back on her heels.

"Now which of them is taller?" Sean prompts.

Orlando sits forward, putting his hands out in front of him. His fingertips blunder against velvet, against the silk petal of a shirt collar, against the silk smooth corner of a jaw, the moist curve of a cheekbone. Liv tips her head, catching the index finger of Orlando's left hand in her mouth.

"Liv?" Orlando asks doubtfully.

"They're not going to _answer_ you," Viggo says in amusement.

Elijah pushes up further, smearing his mouth across Orlando's. For a second the sheer greed of the kiss seems recognizable to Orlando, but the perfumed slick of lip-tint is confusing, and besides his index finger is being subjected to the precise cadence of suck and slip that Elijah knows Orlando gets off on in a blow-job. Of course, Orlando wouldn't put it past Elijah to _teach_ Liv what to do.

"Fuck," Orlando says, when he can.

There's at least three hands stroking his chest and shoulders, pinching his nipples and scratching blunt-nailed down his bare arms. Liv's clipped her fingernails, Orlando realizes, and Elijah must have submitted to some smoothing of his ragged cuticles. It feels – great.

Orlando reaches out with his free hand – the middle three fingers of his left hand are being deep-throated, and that's _got_ to be Elijah, yeah? – and gropes for the nearest torso, sliding his hand under the jacket front and –

"That's cheatin'," Sean says.

Orlando gasps as Sean's big hard hand closes around his wrist and draws his hand out, and up, to the back of the armchair.

"I'm not allowed touch?" Orlando says, his body arching instinctively against the restraint of Sean's hand and - Elijah's? – mouth and everyone's fingers drawing spirals down his belly to the waist of his pants.

"You're not allowed try to touch breasts," Viggo says.

"Just breasts? Can I touch them somewhere else?" Orlando says through gritted teeth, lifting his hips out of the chair as the hydra-handed thing in his lap opens his zipper.

"Aye, go ahead," Sean says, and really Orlando should suspect something, with the edge of laughter right under Sean's tone.

Liv and Elijah slither up onto the chair, one on either side of Orlando. They take turns trailing their fingertips along his chest, down his belly, into the open front of his pants. Sean lets go of Orlando's wrist; Orlando reaches down, both hands at the same time. Silk, velvet, soft waist, slight rise of hipbone –

\- the fingers of both hands curl around thick rock-hard shafts, the cleanly-cut ridge between shaft and head easily discernable through velvet.

"Oh," Orlando says. "Uh oh."

Viggo laughs.

"If yeh don' want teh play," Sean begins, "..."

"No, I'll play," Orlando says, sliding a little further down in the armchair and cupping his hips upwards so that the bulk of his own erection pushes boldly against the thin cloth of his pants.

Liv twists, swinging one knee across Orlando's lap and straddling his thighs. She tips forwards, bracing herself with both hands on the back of the chair, and arches her spine enough to drive the rigid shaft lying along her stomach against Orlando's balls and the base of his cock. Orlando gasps, writhes.

"Fuck – Lij – you're fuckin' rock hard," Orlando says breathlessly.

Sean leans his elbow on the back of the armchair; Liv throws her head up, grinning at him open-mouthed.

"How do you know it's Elijah?" Viggo asks mildly.

"It's – fuck, it's not, is it?" Orlando says.

He reaches up, but Sean grabs both of Orlando's wrists and pulls them up to the top of the chair back.

"Hey, I wasn't trying for her boobs," Orlando complains. "Okay okay, lemme go, I'll behave."

"No," Sean says, pinning Orlando's wrists together under his hands.

"You said I could touch other stuff," Orlando complains.

"I think the rules got changed," Viggo says.

Orlando squirms a little. Liv slides out of his lap, and Elijah twists over and off the armrest, leaving Orlando with his arms above his head, his chest bare, and his pants barely hanging onto his hips.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" Orlando says.

Liv pulls open the fly of her suit-pants, her eyes big and dark as she stares at Sean's face.

"Turn over," Sean says, his voice very hard and steady, never taking his eyes off Liv.

"What?" Orlando says.

"Yeh heard me. Turn over, get up on yer knees."

"Shit, shit," Orlando mutters, but he does exactly as Sean says, twisting round without breaking the connection between Sean's hands and his own wrists.

Liv's shaking, her cheeks burning shades pinker than her blusher, but she's also gritting her breath in and out through clenched teeth.

"Go easy," Viggo says. "He likes it, but he doesn't like it rough."

Orlando gasps open-mouthed, and the brush of a hand on his flank makes him jerk against Sean's grip.

"It's okay, it's me," Viggo says, and Orlando drops his head in relief as he recognizes the rasp-edged calluses of Viggo's hand.

Viggo pulls Orlando's pants down to his knees, and caresses both hands over the lean curves of Orlando's behind. Orlando presses back, lengthening his spine.

"Knees further in on the seat," Viggo says.

Orlando hitches himself closer to the chair back. Sean leans in, slicing the tip of his tongue lightly across Orlando lips.

"Beautiful lad," Sean murmurs.

Orlando grins breathlessly.

Viggo knees his way onto the edge of the seat, his thighs between Orlando's. He tilts his hips experimentally, looking for an angle that's a little too low to suit him.

"Yeah, that's about right," he says quietly.

He pulls a plastic packet from the back pocket of his jeans and nips it open with his thumbnails. The gel squelches out onto his fingers. Orlando shifts, clenching his fists and flexing his wrists in Sean's grip.

"Yeh're a'right," Sean says, his voice a little too thick and a little too low.

"Liv," Orlando says sharply.

"It's okay," Viggo murmurs, "we won't let her do anything you don't want."

He pushes his fingers into the cleft of Orlando's behind, the gel smothering and soothing the heat of Orlando's skin. Orlando lets out a long shaky sigh. Viggo hooks his fingers into the ring of taut muscle around Orlando's anus, feeling them yield and then flex tighter.

"Yeah," Orlando breathes.

"Come on," Viggo says, getting off the edge of the seat without shifting his hand.

He moves to one side. Liv is unconsciously idling her right hand on the smooth, body-warmed purple silicone of the long, curving cock jutting out of the front of her shorts.

"I need more than that," Orlando says.

"No yeh don't," Sean says softly.

Orlando frowns behind the blindfold.

"Elijah - "

"I'm right here man," Elijah says, ducking under Orlando's outstretched left arm, and clambering into the armchair between the backrest and Orlando's naked body.

"Like this?" Liv asks, kneeling up behind Orlando and using her hand to rub the top of her cock into the cleft of his behind.

"Straight up," Viggo says, his hand curving under Orlando's buttock and easing the opening a little. "It's not like a woman's cunt, it doesn't go back, it just goes pretty much straight up."

Elijah wraps his arms around Orlando's neck. Liv dips her pelvis, pushes from her thighs. The tip of her cock is tapered; it pierces Orlando's body and slips smoothly inside with minimal effort. Orlando groans, low-down and shaky and dirty.

"Nice?" Elijah breathes.

Orlando nods, and then grimaces.

"Long."

"Straight up," Viggo says again.

Liv curls her spine so that she's cupping under Orlando's behind, and pulls back out again, and pushes back in. Elijah hisses in envy at the soft curl of Orlando's upper lip, and leans forward to kiss the expression back out of existence. Liv laughs, delighted by her own audacity.

The base of her shaft, where it snugs against her vulva, rubs a little at the top of each stroke. Liv's trying to stay focused on Orlando – on the way the muscles of his long back shift, and the skin across his shoulders flushes up, and his dark hair curls through Elijah's fingers – but her push and pull blurs into a quicker, shorter rhythm. Orlando's breathing quickens too, and his hands flex in Sean's grasp.

"Mhh ... Lij," Orlando gasps against Elijah's mouth.

Elijah, sitting with one leg hanging over each arm of the chair, strains upward in simple surrender to the tension wracking his body. He offers his throat and then his chest to Orlando's mouth. Orlando nuzzles and nips at him through his shirt.

"Oh – fuck," Elijah groans, pulling anxiously at his own fly.

"Stand up," Sean says. "Let 'im blow you."

"I'm not allowed stand on the furniture with my boots on," Elijah says, even as he scrambles up onto his feet and shimmies his pants and shorts down off his thighs.

"Stand up before I break yer bleedin' legs," Sean smirks.

"Shit," Elijah gasps, trying to find his balance in the somewhat precarious spot between Sean and Orlando.

Sean - still holding Orlando's wrists – shifts his hands apart, making a space for Elijah to rest his behind on the top of the armchair back. Elijah steadies. Orlando nudges his chin blindly forwards, mouth open, seeking –

"Uh- _ugn_ ," Elijah groans, his head falling back as Orlando catches him, Elijah's cock slipping deep and then deeper into Orlando's mouth.

Liv exhales hard, her hands turning tight on Orlando's hips. She pulls him back sharply, driving a stifled grunt through his body as her cock plumbs deeper.

Orlando twists his wrist in Sean's grip, and this time Sean lets him go without objection. Orlando drops his hand between his own legs, catching the rigid shaft of his own cock in his fist and tugging a little, not enough to get anywhere, just enough to keep the edge of his frustration from turning too intrusive.

Liv has a rhythm going, a long lazy lascivious rhythm. She works her hips with an exaggerated pull and push, and a wicked little _shove_ at the top of each stroke. She runs both hands up and down Orlando's sides, fascinated by the way his hard narrow muscles flex under his velvet-thick skin.

"Oh God," Liv says, her voice skittering into laughter. "Oh my God."

Elijah looks at her over the top of Orlando's head. Elijah's eyes are dark blue ringed with snow white. He works his hips in counterpoint to Liv's rhythm, off-beat and between-beat, each thrust hard enough to command Orlando's attention despite what Liv's doing to him. At a bad angle with no hands to help, Orlando's pretty much a passive vessel, saliva smearing at the corners of his open mouth.

"Love you," Elijah pants, dropping his head to stare at Orlando again. "I love you."

Liv's making broken sounds, half-laughter, half-squeal, wholly overwhelmed.

"Oh God – I – I can't," she gasps.

"Change ends," Elijah says.

He pulls out of Orlando's mouth abruptly enough that Orlando's left tonguing spit off his own chin.

"Wait a sec," he says hoarsely.

" _Move_ ," Elijah snaps at Liv.

She pulls out, almost whimpering as she does so.

"No, Lij, wait a second," Orlando says more sharply, twisting his head as if to follow Elijah as he wriggles over the arm of the chair. "I'm not gonna - "

"And we're not gonna make you," Viggo says calmly.

"I've got yeh," Sean says, turning his hold on Orlando's left wrist into a slow strong caress up Orlando's arm to his shoulder.

Orlando grins, and nods.

"It'll be something different, something to tell your grandchildren about," Viggo smirks.

"Jesus, she's on the pill, right?" Orlando says.

Elijah laughs and swipes his right hand across the back of Orlando's head.

"Hey!" Orlando laughs.

"Take that off," Viggo says to Liv, gesturing at the now slick shaft of her cock.

Liv does as she's told, her hands shaking as she wrestles with underwear and harness. She sheds her boots and pants as well, leaving herself naked from the waist down.

"Allow me," Viggo says smoothly, offering Liv his hand.

With Viggo's assistance, Liv springs up onto the arm of the chair, and then steps down onto the seat in front of Orlando.

"Very nice," Sean says, indulging himself with an exploratory stroke and squeeze of Liv's milk-white bottom.

Liv flashes him a vivid look and pokes the tip of her tongue out at him.

"Vixen," Sean says. "Hunker down there."

Liv turns her back to Sean and straddles the armchair, one foot on each armrest, and squats down.

"Easy, babe," Elijah croons to Orlando, tucking in close enough behind him for Orlando to feel the bump of Elijah's cock against the back of his thigh.

"Will it hurt?" Orlando smirks.

"Only if I decide to make it hurt," Elijah teases, digging the non-existent edges of his fingernails into Orlando's skin.

Orlando sputters with laughter.

"Here, let me give yeh a hand," Sean says to Liv. "Or two hands, even."

He slips both hands up under Liv's jacket and shirt, partially supporting her weight and partially just taking the opportunity to feel her breasts.

"He's old enough to be your dad, y'know," Orlando says.

"Yeah but he's _not_ my dad," Liv says, shoving Orlando's hip with her bare toes.

"Are we gonna talk about how Sean's a dirty old man, or are we gonna fuck my boyfriend?" Elijah asks.

"Yeh cheeky little tyke," Sean says sternly.

Elijah sticks his tongue out as far as it'll go. Liv wriggles further down along the chair back, hitches one knee over Orlando's hipbone.

"Does somebody wanna give me a hand here?" Orlando says. "Since I can't actually see what the fuck I'm doing."

"Or who the fuck you're doing," Viggo smirks.

"Yah ha," Orlando says, and then, as Elijah reaches around and knocks Orlando's hand away from his cock, "oh."

Elijah lets his fingers linger, his thumb working the little slit at the top of Orlando's cock. Orlando hisses, eager and edgy.

"Talk about the blind leading the blindfolded," Orlando grits. "Do you even know where it goes?"

"I know more than you do – I watch more porn than you do," Elijah says loftily.

"You watch more porn than _anyone_ does," Viggo says.

"Oh for – here," Liv says, taking hold of Orlando cock below Elijah's hand.

"Grief," Orlando says, his eyebrows lifting above his blindfold.

"That's the way, darling," Sean says, as Liv wriggles down a little more and forwards a little more and gets everything lined up to her satisfaction and _pushes_ down and

" – uu _uh_ ," she groans.

"Holy shit," Orlando says, grabbing at Liv's waist.

Liv slides further down, her head tipping back and her eyes fluttering closed.

"Oh God."

"Elijah," Viggo says.

"Gimme the – yeah," Elijah says, taking the plastic packet from Viggo's hand.

He squeezes out enough gel to almost fill the cup of his palm, and smothers the length of his cock, and then wipes the residue into the cleft of Orlando's behind.

"Me now," he breathes, leaning in so that his chest lies along Orlando's back. "Me now."

Orlando moans, even before Elijah connects with him. Elijah sighs out his breath, his fingertips barely grazing Orlando's skin. Elijah gets the head of his cock seated securely in the already easy opening of Orlando's body and then _pushes_ and it's a perfect heated slide, Orlando's body open but surprised by the more intense friction of skin after the bland slip of silicon.

" _Lij_ ," Orlando says heavily.

Elijah dips his head, wiping sweat from his temple onto Orlando's right shoulder blade.

"Love you. Love you."

"Ugh - _move_ ," Liv grinds between clenched teeth.

"Oh do fuck off, we're having a moment here," Orlando says.

Sean laughs.

"Ass," Liv says.

She thrusts up, and then slams down again on Orlando's cock.

"Okay that's just fuckin' weird," Orlando says, his voice tightening with incipient panic.

"It's okay," Elijah says, both thumbs working down Orlando's spine on either side of his scar. "Don't pay attention to her, pay attention to me."

Orlando hums low down in his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Elijah grins.

Orlando reaches back, spreading a hand over Elijah's narrow flank, pulling him in even as Elijah pushes to meet him. Orlando's body stutters, the strangeness of Liv's body a distracting counterpoint to familiar feeling of being fucked by Elijah.

"That's, um … " Viggo says, his voice creaking stiffly. "That's … "

"That's art is what that is," Sean says.

" ... art," Viggo admits.

"Shut up," Liv says, twisting around enough to get one arm around Sean's neck and drag him down to kiss her.

Sean grumbles but yields easily, leaning down and covering Liv's mouth with his. Liv gets a fragmentary rhythm going, holding herself up as Elijah pulls away from Orlando, letting herself jerk down as he pushes back. Orlando's breath breaks each time, a percussive little grunt as they catch and recatch him in the jaws of a hot satiny trap. Sean pulls the front of Liv's shirt open one-handed; his big palm roves across her bare skin.

"Oh – Jesus - _Elijah_ ," Orlando snaps, "I'm gonna – I'm gonna fucking do it _inside_ her."

Sean cowboy-whoops, Viggo bursts into laughter, and Elijah giggles.

"God, you are so _gay_ ," Liv says crossly.

Orlando opens his mouth to protest, or something, but all that comes out is a long low guttural groan. His body quivers, and Liv snarls with pleasure as the tremor echoes through her own body.

"Oh you fuckin' – oh God – Orli," Elijah says frantically, his fingers sliding in the sweat gleaming over Orlando's hips.

"Babe," Orlando says.

Elijah hacks out a cry, lets the cry grow to a shout. Orlando laughs, breathless and blissful. Elijah folds against him, hands slipping over Orlando's skin.

"Game. The fuck. Over," Orlando pants, dropping his forehead against Liv's shoulder.

Liv squirms contentedly, sticking one long bare leg out and pushing her toes into Viggo's crotch when he gets close enough.

"I suggest for the next game, we see if Vig can tell the difference between Liv suckin' his dick an' me kickin' his arse," Sean says.

Orlando is making sleepy, pleased noises against Liv's skin. He lifts his stomach enough to insinuate his hand between his body and hers. His fingers work their way upwards, over the smooth edge of her ribcage and onto the firm round of her left breast.

"Okay," Orlando announces. "I'm gonna say the one with the tits is Liv. Am I right?

Hey. Guys.

 _Am I right?_ "

  
The End.


End file.
